Wishes
by Yukitarina
Summary: Milo suddenly has a nightmare about his best friend, Aquarius Camus. And at the same time Hyoga does have a very bad dream about his master. What's going on anyway? Check out when Mu and Shaka helps Milo and Hyoga to discover the meaning of their dreams.
1. Fear

a/n: Hello, it's me again , I'm sorry if you are bored, this is a novella contains of 8 chapters, I wrote it before writing MixGenre Drabbles. It has been completed, I hope you enjoy it and please review :D Thank you for my reviewer Akiko88, Elengear, Smily90, and scorpio113 hope you'll like this as well.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS

Setting: Almost a year after Hades

**Fear**

Snow fell gently from the very wide sky of Siberia. The land was filled with tranquility, serenity. All the things there seemed moving very slowly, the winter's breeze, the shadows, the fogs…and a handsome man with long dark blue hair and thick fringe who walked confusedly above the slipping wide ice. He wondered why he was here in his best friend's hometown. Soon his heart began to leap when he saw a figure with long turquoise-hair wearing fur-coat in the middle of the land. Milo had been already too familiar with the figure that he could tell who he was, though he was in the distance, and though he only could see his back.

"Camus?" he called, his voice was echoing, hitting the glacier's surface. His call was not replied, probably the winds were not willing to bring it to Camus' presence.

So Milo stepped fast forward, was about to greet Camus with his usual wide smile.

"Hi, Fridge, wha r ya doin' here?" Milo asked as he got near to Camus. To his shock, Camus did not reply his greet. Milo's shock became bigger when he saw how pale his best friend's handsome face was.

"Hey, everything's alright?" asked Milo as he grabbed Camus' shoulders.

Camus smiled slightly.

"Thank you," Camus said, tears fell from his deep blue eyes.

"Wha d' you say?" asked Milo. He suddenly felt an extreme anxiety. Camus' voice was not cold and stern as usual, it was full of sadness, and it was very abnormal for Camus to speak in such tone. "Wha r you talkin' about? Why are you crying?"

Camus did not answer. He merely closed his eyes and shed more tears.

"Camus?!" Milo shouted.

To his horror, Camus' tears became red in color, and bloods were running out of his nose, and his ears, and his mouth also.

"CAMUS!"

The Aquarius Saint finally fell in Milo's arms. Milo, who couldn't feel any sign of heartbeats, kept shaking his friend's body. "HEY, WAKE UP! CAMUS!"

"Milo…"

"Wake up…"

"Milo, open your eyes."

"Camus…don't leave…please…don't leave me…"

"Milo, you're dreaming. Milo!"

"Camus!" Milo finally opened his eyes. He breathed so fast, made a sudden seat position on his bed, and his eyes swept wildly to his surroundings. It needed several minutes until he realized that he had been only dreaming. He saw Aiolos and Dohko sat on the both sides of his bed, looked definitely worried.

"Relax. You were only dreaming," said Aiolos, circling his hand to Milo's shoulder.

Milo still panted; sweats dropped from his forehead and his naked arms. "Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"We heard you screamed and yelled something," Dohko answered. "About ice."

"I did?"

Aiolos nodded, looked paler than usual.

Milo tried to remember his dream. Wind…snowflakes…ice-land…Siberia...Camus…

Camus with bloods.

"Camus!" he gasped. "Is he alright?!"

"He's fine, he's in Aquarius temple," replied Dohko.

"He is sleeping, Milo," Aiolos added.

"Really? I'll check then," Milo then ran in hurry to his friend's temple, didn't care about Aiolos and Dohko's calls. He kept running…running so fast, passing Sagittarius and Capricorn temples, passing Shura who slept peacefully in his bed…then he stopped after passing through Aquarius' entrance. There he was…Camus, slept peacefully as Shura on his bed. Milo was afraid, very frightened when he stepped to Camus, afraid there might be any bloods…afraid that Camus would never wake up.

"Hey, Camus, wake up!" he demanded, shaking Camus' body. "Wake up! Can't you hear me? Camus!" he unconsciously slapped Camus' face, made the Aquarius Saint directly opened his eyes. "What the…you!" he snarled at Milo with his half-opened eyes. "How dare you punch me in my sleep!"

Milo took a very deep breath, felt extremely relieved. His body became relax. He then took a place beside his best friend, and laid his body there.

"What r you doin here in my temple?" asked Camus, still angry. "Don't you have your own bed?"

"I had bad dream," Milo said. His eyes closed.

Camus, on the contrary, grinned a bit. "You had a bad dream then you decided to sleep with me? How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty one, a 'lil bit older than you. Just shut up and let me sleep here."

Camus felt puzzled by his friend's action. He definitely could tell that there was something wrong with Milo, but he didn't want to disturb Milo, who had closed his eyes. Besides he himself were still very sleepy. So he decided to delay his question and continued sleeping. "Fine. But don't sleep here too often next time. Last time we both slept in the same room, Shion interrogated us so bad about whether there's something wrong with us or not," growled Camus coldly as he placed himself in more comfortable position.

"Whatever," said Milo. He turned his head, and saw Camus had closed his eyes again.

He kept gazing at his best friend until the morning came.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Beloved Student

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS. SAINT SEIYA IS CREATED BY MASAMI KURUMADA

**The Beloved Student and the Golden-Haired Fellow**

Milo felt the sunshine showering his face. He slowly opened his blue eyes, realizing that he was finally falling asleep.

And he found out that Camus had not been by his side again.

"Camus!" he woke up in hurry, finding that the room was empty. "Damn, where is he…?! Camus!" Milo stood, ready to search on his best friend.

"For heaven's sake, Milo, I'm just coming from Shura's temple. Food," Camus entered his temple, rolled his eyes. There was some food in his hands. "He offered us something for breakfast."

Milo took a relief breath. He gazed on his best friend, who had looked fresh. He wore his usual loose sleeveless t-shirt, turquoise denim, and orange leg-warmer.

"What's wrong with you anyway, why suddenly you're that worried of me?" Camus asked coldly as he prepared the food on the table.

"It is I who should ask you, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine," Camus said with his arms wide open, indicating that he was healthy as he always was. "Aiolos and Dohko told me you kept mentioning my name in your sleep. Why? What was you dreaming about, me attacked by your scorpions?"

Milo glared at Camus. It was easy for Camus to talk, he wouldn't that cheerful if it was _him_ who had such dream.

"Okay, kidding," Camus said after seeing the seriousness in his friend's feature, the thing that he was sure only happened once in a blue moon. "What were you dreaming, Milo?"

Milo was about to answer, but someone suddenly appeared in his temple.

"Camus!"

Milo and Camus turned their heads to the entrance. "Hyoga!"

Hyoga breathed fast. The fourteen-years-old young man looked very tired; the stairs had driven him crazy, yet at the same time big relief covered his face as he walked fast to get close to his father…ooops, grandmaster.

"You're alright…," Hyoga whispered as he grabbed Camus naked upper arms.

"Yes, I am," Camus said, very puzzled. "What are you doing here, kid, you were supposed to be in Siberia, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't, I planned to go to Siberia today, but I delayed it after—"

"—you got a dream too?" Milo asked in shock after he concluded everything. "About your master?"

Hyoga was frozen. "Y…yes…did you also…"

Milo and Hyoga gazed at each other, as if they communicated without words. Then they slowly turned their heads to Camus, who frown his forehead. His handsome face was directed to Hyoga, to Milo, to Hyoga again, to Milo again…

"Okay, let's stop here," said Camus impatiently. He sat on the chair next to him. "Tell me what were you dreaming of."

"Camus," someone was coming.

"Hi, Shaka. Wanna hear Milo and Hyoga's tale?" asked Camus to the man in the entrance of his temple, a handsome man whose golden hair had already touched below his waist.

Shaka, who wore his Gold Cloth and closed his eyes as usual, didn't answer. He tried not to look confused (well it would affect his dignity…). "Just want to give this back to this young man," he said as he gave a cross-rosary to Hyoga. Hyoga was very surprise—so he had dropped the rosary his mother has given to him without realizing it. "Your student passed my temple hastily, his steps sounded very loud, disturbed my meditation so bad," said Shaka, looked annoyed. "Stepping like that….he's just like an ape in Buddha's hands."

When Shaka had mentioned such words, everybody better be ready to get themselves away from him, because the words determined that he was VERY angry, and usually something horror would happen when he was in such state.

"You wouldn't give Hyoga a free ticket to your six worlds, would you?" Camus asked as he hid Hyoga behind his back.

"No, I am in a good mood today," Shaka said as he turned back and walked away. "Do not have any temptation to torture anybody."

"Yeah, great," Milo grinned. He had to thank Shaka for he felt more relax after seeing his usual weirdos. "Hey, Shaka, maybe you can stay here. Hyoga and I have something to tell."

"Oh?" Shaka stopped, then face the three again.

"Yes, maybe you can help us," said Hyoga. Different with Milo, there was no sign of relax in his feature, and he kept holding Camus' arms.

"Okay," said Shaka as he took a sit on a floor with crossed-legs as usual.

"Fine…now you can tell me 'bout your dreams," said Camus.

Milo started first. When he told the story there was no smiles or grins in his face. He seemed so serious that nobody dared to interrupt him.

"Okay. Now's your turn, Hyoga," Camus said after Milo finished his story. He looked calm, emotionless, and cold as usual, seemed unaffected by Milo's description 'bout his bloods or whatever it was.

"Well…similar," Hyoga said. "You were in the middle of Siberia ice-land…but the different is you laid on the ice…surrounded by…," Hyoga stopped talking.

"What?" Camus asked.

"By blood," Hyoga answered, looked very depressed. "I woke you up—it was very long time before you opened your eyes. You gazed in me, saying "thank you" in tears, then you laid your head in my chest…died."

Silence for some time.

"Well…," Camus took a deep breath, and then said calmly. "It was only a dream. I'm fine, you see."

"It sounds simple coz you don't see it!" snarled Milo. "Maybe it was only a dream, but it was very real, it was a kinda horror, you know? I'm your best friend and Hyoga's your favorite student, seeing you in that condition…"

"Milo, both of you and Hyoga had seen me died before," Camus said, kept trying to calm the two down.

"That's the problem, we don't wanna lose you again," Hyoga said. The tone was so innocent that Camus felt his heart leapt.

"Shaka, d' you have any idea?" Camus asked to the Virgo, who kept closing his eyes and crossing his legs. The same as Camus he also seemed unaffected by Milo and Hyoga's story. Well…maybe he was meditating to discover the meaning of the dream.

"Hmmm…," said Shaka.

"What?" asked Milo.

"No idea," Shaka finally answered, caused the other three to fall down.

Camus then took a deep breath, seemed thoughtful, and started to speak after several minutes. "This is the thing. You are very close to me, and deep in your hearts, as Hyoga said, you're very afraid of losing me…well thanks anyway. That's it, the fear made you have bad dream. You have to fight the fears, after all you're Saints, don't be too impulsive then."

"No, Camus, I think there's still something wrong here: how come me and Hyoga dreamt about you at the same time?"

"Actually I dreamt about Camus too," said Shaka.

Camus, Milo, and Hyoga looked at Shaka in shock. "What?!"

"That is correct," Shaka answered calmly. "But it was not horrible as yours."

"What did you see?"

"He stood in Twin Sala garden with me."

"Wait, it means you aim to KILL him! You said that Twin Sala is a perfect place to die!" Milo said in horror.

"No, I do not," Shaka kept calm. "Beside, Twin Sala is a place for Buddha. Camus is not a Buddha, so you do not need to be afraid he will die there. Me and Camus chatted under Twin Sala tree, it was a fun chat. What a dream, we were chatting accompanied by the petals of Twin Sala trees. That is why I woke up in a very good mood this morning," Shaka smiled. Honestly he left the other three more baffled.

"So what did you dream about?" asked Milo to Camus.

"Me?" Camus asked puzzlingly.

"Well, it seems that the whole Sanctuary dreamt about you, it's impossible if you yourself didn't dream about yourself."

Camus shook his head. "I didn't dream anything."

"Okay, let's ask Aphrodite then," Milo started to walk to the exit of Aquarius temple. "This is gonna be sillier than before…"

"What are you going to Aphrodite's temple for? Last time you went to his temple you almost entered an emergency room as the result of smelling his flowers," said Camus. He made Hyoga laughed for the first time.

"Sorry," Hyoga said, coughed when Camus and Milo looked at him. Camus gave his rare smile to him then.

"Going to ask that girl whether he also dreamt about you or not," said Milo flatly as he exited from his best friend's temple.

"Milo, at least change your clothes and take a bath, make yourself fresh before entering that…girl's…temple."

"Wha are you talking about? I'm worried about your life and you're worried about me look bad in front of Aphrodite?"

There was a laugh again, this time was much louder than before. Hyoga almost rolled on the floor and died laughing hearing Milo's complain. Even Shaka laughed a bit, but soon decided to smile only (dignity reason again…).

"I'm not worrying about such…" Camus stopped, and a miracle of life happened when he laughed, seemed he'd tried very hard to forbid his laughter bursting out before. But the same as Shaka, he soon managed himself to look stern as usual.

"You guys always turn freak when there's conversation 'bout Aphrodite," said Milo.

"It's not like that. I mean, can't you remember the time when Aphrodite force you to stay in his temple and made you almost died boring listening to his lecture about fashion? And it was only because you wore an unmatched hand band. Wonder wha she…he…will say if you enter his house with a sleep singlet and an unfresh body…"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Milo snapped. He walked to Camus' cupboard, pulled a t-shirt harshly, and walked wildly to the bathroom. He and Camus had the same size of clothes, so it didn't matter if he wore Camus' t-shirt. "Wonder why we always have dream in our sleeps…world will be better without dreams!" he said as he shut the bathroom's door.

"He's wrong," said Hyoga.

"You're right, Hyoga," Camus said, offering a toast of bread to Hyoga.

"Do not blame him, he loves Camus so bad," said Shaka.

"Shut up, Shaka," Camus glared at him coldly, and Hyoga laughed once more.

Shaka smiled. "You talked about snow," he said.

Camus frown his head. "What?"

"You told me about snow, in my dream," Shaka repeated. "You told me how nice it is…well, you tried to explain in detail about snowflakes, because I have hardly ever seen it. And you also talked about a tower."

_"What?"_

"A tower," Shaka repeated.

"What tower?" asked Camus in huge curiosity.

"I do not know," Shaka shrugged his shoulders. "I forget that part."

Camus and Hyoga looked at each other. Hyoga looked astonished. "Sir," he said, suddenly there was a lamp above his head. "Could it be Eiffel tower?"

"Eiffel tower?" no one had seen Camus that confused before. "Why I had to talk about Eifel tower?"

"Coz it's the landmark of your first hometown? France?"

"But why?"

"I don't know. Milo will search on the answer, won't he?"

As Hyoga said so, Milo exited from the bathroom. He looked better than before, though as furious as before also. "Wait me here," he commanded. "And don't let your teacher takes a step even an inch from his temple, young man," and he marched to the Pisces temple.

Camus sighed and shook his head. He took a plate of meat given by Shura. "Breakfast, Shaka?" he offered, though he knew it would be useless.

"No, thank you," Shaka answered.

The three waited then, wondering what Aphrodite would tell to Milo.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Multiple Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTER

**Multiple Dreams**

It has been an hour and Milo hadn't appeared in the exit of Aquarius temple. Camus wondered what Aphrodite told to him…did he gave Milo a lecture about cosmetics again…?

The Aquarius temple was silent. Shaka was meditating and kept closing his eyes, Hyoga sat silently next to Camus.

"What are you thinking of?" Camus asked as he stroked Hyoga's hair with his fingers.

Hyoga smiled at his teacher. "Nothing. Only curious about what would Aphrodite tell," he said slowly.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Camus murmured.

Hyoga gazed at his teacher, smiling. He felt peaceful calmness when seeing Camus cold, yet encouraging eyes. He always believed in what Camus had said: if Camus said everything's gonna be okay, then it was.

"So a father has reunited with his son now."

Camus and Hyoga turned their heads, Shaka moved his head a bit. A man with long lavender hair walked from the Aquarius entrance, smiled peacefully. He wore his usual Jamirian clothes.

"Stop it, Mu, I'm not his father," growled Camus.

"You are," said Hyoga.

Camus looked at him in surprise. Hyoga gave him a smile. "Though you are only six years older," he added.

"Why are you here, Mu?" asked Shaka.

"Just passing. I am going to go to Master Shion's temple," he answered. He was about to exit Aquarius temple when a rose almost hit his face. "What is th…"

"COME HERE, YOU INSECT!!" Aphrodite's voice was loud enough to make Sanctuary quivered; it really made Athena Exclamation got a competitor.

Then came Milo's shout. "I'M ONLY KIDDING, APHRO, CAN YOU STOP DOING STUPID THING?! HEY…NOOOO!!"

"BLOODY ROSE!"

"Oh no…SCARLET NEEDLES!"

"What is on earth going on there?" Mu gasped. He, Camus, and Hyoga ran rapidly to Aquarius' exit. Shaka grumbled and stood also after discovering that his curiosity was bigger than his willing to meditate. "Always disturbs me…," he mumbled, following the three with calm walk.

When the three were almost reaching the exit, Milo appeared, breathed very fast. He ran as fast as he could that he hit Mu and Hyoga. "Sorry," he said, panting, his face was very pale. "Please hide me, the girl was getting mad…"

"BLOODY ROOOOOOOOOSE!!"

Numbers of roses flying so fast from Pisces temple, running their way to Aquarius temple. Camus, Milo, Hyoga, and Mu were having barely a second to get away from the roses—they were successful avoiding them anyway, but those horrifying flowers almost hit Shaka who was still walking behind them. Fortunately the blonde Gold Saint quickly caught the flowers with his right fingers, and he did it in a very calm way.

"Wow," said Milo in amazement. "Cool, Shaka."

But the other didn't think it was cool. They sensed danger as Shaka stood silently on his place, throwing the flowers harshly.

He was extremely angry now.

"Tossing roses like that…," said Shaka in a very low voice, "…just like an ape in Buddha's hand…"

And to everyone's terror, he was ready to open his eyes.

"NOOO!!" Mu quickly ran to Shaka and put his hand on Shaka's eyes. "Don't do that, you will make us cannot speak, see, feel, smell, and hear again!"

"I'm about to seal that woman's five senses!"

"But we're here will get the effect also!"

"BLOODY ROSE!!"

Another attack from Pisces temple. This time Camus was ready. He raised one of his hands and exclaimed "Freezing Coffin!" as he launched his attack to the exit of his temple, blocked the exit totally with his ice wall. The roses couldn't enter from anywhere right now.

"HEY, CAMUS!! GET RID OF THE ICE COFFIN NOW!" screamed Aphrodite.

"We can't do that except with Libra sword!" yelled Camus.

"CALL DOHKO THEN!! I'M ABOUT TO TAKE THE INSECT'S HEAD!"

Camus didn't listen. He pulled Milo's hand and took him as far as he could from the exit of his temple.

"WHAT IN GANYMEDE'S NAME ARE YOU—"

"Stop shouting, Camus!" snarled Milo angrily. "I had enough hearing that fish' horrible scream and I don't want hear anymore!"

"What happened?" asked Mu in unusual annoyed voice as he released Shaka, who had been calm down a little. "Look at that, I cannot go to my teacher's temple right now."

"Just be patient, I'm not going to shut up 'bout this!" yelled Milo.

"So tell us then," said Shaka slowly, sat again in his usual position. He still looked very angry.

Milo took a deep breath, his handsome face was very pale, and became paler when seeing everyone glaring at him.

"Okay," he said after several minutes. "I've asked him about whether he dreamt about Camus, and he said yes…"

"Dream?" asked Mu, puzzled.

"What did he dream about?" asked Hyoga, suddenly forgot about that traumatizing bloody roses incident.

"Don't interrupt!" snarled Milo. "Lemme finish my story first!"

"DON'T you dare talking to my student like he is—"

"SHUT UP! YOU GUYS SON OF A 'BEEEP!'" snapped Shaka, and everyone looked at him in shock. "Continue the story!" he added.

Everyone was too scared to reply.

"Okay," Milo sighed, got himself away from Shaka. "So he told me about his dream, and I was about to come back here after he finished it. But he asked me to stay. Well…considering that he was very kind for sharing his dream, I agreed to keep staying there. As usual, he talked about…whatever the name of the cosmetics are…and he lured me then…he forced me to…," Milo seemed to afraid to continue his sentence. The other Gold Saints gasped.

"He forced you to…," said Mu, ready to close his ears.

"He…," Milo took a deep breath. "HE FORCED ME TO TRY ON HIS NEW NAIL POLISH!!"

Shaka began to laugh, but soon managed himself to shut up.

"And I said NO!" screamed Milo. "I'm not sissy enough to try nail polish!"

"But your nail's colour is red…"

"That's what he told me! I told her…him…that it is natural, not a damn nail polish!" snapped Milo. "He kept forcing me, and I decided to run from his temple! I can't believe he was that angry, throwing that & roses to me and he was so &# like devil and more than &# insane that & evil Saga—"

"Stop swearing!" snarled Camus.

"And you know what happen next," Milo panted. "Gosh, I wish I hadn't ever known him, he can kill the whole world if they dare to challenge him with anything related to cosmetics, remember that last March he almost destroyed the papacy just because he didn't like the foot perfume Aiolia gave to him as his birthday gift?!"

Everyone in Aquarius temple took a deep breath, trying to forget everything related to Mr. I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-appreciate-my-mascara. Nevertheless, soon after Hyoga thought that the incident was funny that his laughter exploded. And Mu was laughing too. Even Shaka's shoulders were a bit shaking coz of his laughter. And (what's the world going to be?) Camus' smile was not as thin as before.

Only Milo didn't seem cheerful. "Yeah, laugh out loud, you bunch of crap! And YOU!" he glared at Camus. "This is for you anyway, don't stand there pretending you don't have any responsibility with this!"

"Thanks anyway, Milo, but nobody asked you to go to Aphro's temple," said Camus flatly.

They let the hilarious moment went for some times, and finally Hyoga was the first one who made them back to the first topic.

"Okay, what was she…he…dreamt about?" asked Hyoga.

Milo sighed. "He was in a very beautiful rose park. Though I've been sick with roses, I can tell that it wasn't the same park as he had in his temple. He said that you were also in the park, Camus."

"What did I do with him in the park?" Camus asked in horror, so afraid of hearing the answer.

"Don't worry, you two were in a long distance," said Milo, grinned for the first time. "He was in the rose park, while you were standing in the other side of the park. The park which you stood in was full of grapes."

"Grapes?" the others asked at once,

"Why did I do with the grapes?" Camus asked in a complete confusion.

"Only standing in the middle of grapes' park, staring at them," Milo answered.

"Probably in reminds you to Mu's hair," said Shaka with slight smile.

"Shut up!" snarled Mu, replied by Milo's laugh. But few seconds later he frowned his forehead. "Aphro dreamt about Camus?"

"Yes," replied Hyoga. "And the rest of us too. My and Milo's dream about my master were so scary, and honestly it made us so worried, but Shaka said he had nice time with waga shi, and Aphrodite's dream wasn't a bad one too…," Hyoga frowned. "Why is that?"

"Well," said Mu. "Actually I had a dream about Camus too."

"WHAT?!"

"Can it be that even Zeus dreamt 'bout me last night?" asked Camus.

"Gee…I'd never thought you can be that special," said Milo.

"What is your dream, Mu?" asked Hyoga.

"A hilarious one," answered Mu. "Kiki and I asked him to go to Jamir, and we had a great time there. You also asked me to examine Hyoga's Cloth some time," Mu said to Camus. "Because you were afraid Hyoga's Cloth had broken inside. Well…after we finished our vacation in Jamir, you gave me a ticket to Siberia. And that is the ending."

"That is it?" asked Shaka, frowning.

"It think it was more colourful than Aphrodite's," said Mu, shrugged his shoulders. "What is your and Hyoga's dream, anyway?" asked Mu to Milo.

"Don't wanna talk 'bout that," Milo and Hyoga answered at once.

Camus sighed, then told everything to Mu.

"It is weird," said Mu after the story was finished. Now he seemed a bit anxious. "Your best friend and your favorite disciple oppositely had nightmares…"

"Yes, of course it's strange," Milo replied, sat on the chair, looked very depressed.

"Can it be that the rest Gold Saints dreamt about Camus too?" asked Mu.

"We would better ask them ourselves," Shaka suggested, finally stood from his crossed-leg position.

"Yes, let's ask the other Gold Saints then," said Milo.

Mu nodded.

"OK," said Camus, shaking his head. He seemed not ready to a spotlight.

"Wait, whaddaya doin?" asked Milo. "You stay here."

"Why should I?" asked Camus in disbelief.

"Milo is right, Camus," said Mu. "You would better stay in your temple."

"Look, I'm not a 3 years old brat who's afraid of nightmares, see," said Camus, began to feel impatient with the situation. His voice was even colder than usual. "There's nothing out there, and if there's anything—"

"Just be quiet, you bastard, can't you feel my and Hyoga's feeling?!" asked Milo, furiously. His tone changed drastically, made the atmosphere in the temple changed also. "You would do the same if it was me or Hyoga covered with blood in your dream!"

Silence for some time. Milo put his fingers on his forehead, took a very deep breath.

"Camus," said Mu gently. "Milo is worrying you."

"No," Camus answered. His voice was extremely emotionless. "I'm just seeing a man who doesn't believe that his best friend can take care himself."

Silence again.

"Come on," Shaka broke the silence after few moments. He walked to the entrance of Aquarius temple, followed by Mu.

Milo gazed at Camus for some time before following the Aries and the Virgo. "Hyoga, stay here with your teacher," he said shortly.

Camus walked to the kitchen after the Scorpion left the temple. "Wanna something for lunch, Hyoga?" he asked slowly.

Hyoga wanted to say that he wasn't hungry, but for the sake of his master, he answered, "Yes."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Lists

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS

**Lists**

When the evening came, Mu, Shaka, and Milo came back to Aquarius temple. Mu (brought Libra sword) looked tired, Shaka looked calm as usual (though he seemed struggling not to open his eyes), and Milo's eyes looked wild.

"Enough!" he shouted, seemed already forgetting his fight with Camus hours ago. "All the blokes' there wanted us to repeat the stories of our dreams! We had to tell 'em everytime we entered the temples! Lucky them I didn't vomit on their faces!"

"What's the result?" asked Hyoga, as Mu and Milo threw themselves on the puffs (Shaka sat on the floor as usual). Camus only stood near the dining table, put his left hand on his hip.

"They dreamt about Camus too," Mu answered.

"All of them?" Hyoga replied in shock. "But how…how come?"

"I don't know…probably we will try to discover all the answers tomorrow," Mu said. "I am too tired to think right now. This will be more difficult than repairing clothes."

"So what did they dream about?" asked Hyoga again.

Milo searched in his pocket, then gave a piece of paper to Hyoga. Hyoga and Camus read it.

**The List of the Gold Saints' Dreams About Camus**

**Aries Mu**

Dream: Took Camus going vacation to Jamir, and in the end received a ticket to Siberia from Camus.

Status: Hilarious dream

**Taurus Aldebaran**

Dream: He taught Camus cooking Cordon Bleu

Status: Hilarius dream

**Gemini Saga and Kanon**

Dream: Both of them traveling by Another Dimension with Camus, and finally arrived in Siberia ice-land.

Status: Exciting dream

**Cancer Deathmask** (Milo wrote: I was sure he had horrifying dream, but strangely he didn't)

Dream: He and Camus went shopping for a new wall decoration in a strange warm shop (not in Greece nor Siberia nor Italy).

Status: According to Deathmask it was silly dream

(Shaka wrote: But he thought that Milo's dream was amusing)

(Mu wrote: Milo struggled not to punch his face then)

**Leo Aiolia** (Mu wrote: We have to force him so hard in order he tells us about his dream, and when he told us, his face was scarlet)

Dream: Camus tried to make him close to Marin. In the end Aiolia and Marin had romantic candlelight dinner in French restaurant.

Status: Romantic dream

**Virgo Shaka**

Dream: He chatted about snow and a tower with Camus under Twin Sala trees, surrounded by Twin Sala petals

Status: Sweet dream

**Libra Dohko**

Dream: He and Camus were in Siberian igloo, Shunlei and Shiryu cooked for them

Status: Hilarious dream

**Scorpion Milo**

…

(Milo wrote: No…I don't want to write it!)

(Mu wrote: You have to, Milo, so we can search on the thread!)

(Milo wrote: I said no! It's too horrible!)

(Shaka wrote: So you don't want to write it. Very well, then which one do you prefer, Milo? Blindness, deafness, inability to speak, inability to smell, or inability to feel?)

(Milo wrote: Okay, let's write it (scared))

Dream: Met Camus in Siberian ice-land. Camus only looked at him in tears, then saying "thank you". Soon his tears became red in color, there were bloods coming from Camus' eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. Afterwards he fell inside Milo's arms, died.

Status: Nightmare (with red tint)

**Sagittarius Aiolos**

Dream: He came back to 14 years ago, when he carried little Camus from his first hometown in France to start a journey to Sanctuary. They were chatting to each other, a very nice chat.

Status: Sweet dream

**Capricorn Shura**

Dream: He and Camus were in Siberia, Shura carved a glacier into the shape of a young man (Milo wrote: his Excalibur always has multiple utility). Shura made a statue of Hyoga from the glacier.

Status: Sweet dream

**Aquarius Camus**

Dream: None (Milo wrote: What a cheater)

Status: (Shaka wrote: We do not need to write the status)

(Mu wrote: We do not need to write anything here)

**Pisces Aphrodite**

Dream: He was standing in a rose park. Camus stood in the other side of the park, in which grown lots of grapes. Camus only stared at the grapes.

Status: Plain dream.

"Everybody had amusing dream except Milo," said Hyoga. "Oh…my…what is the thread here? Can you discover the thread, Shiyou?"

Hyoga looked at his teacher, but Camus kept fixing his eyes to the paper, seemed mesmerized by it.

"Sensei?" Hyoga called.

Camus raised his head. "Yeah?"

"I wonder if you got the thread."

"Well, I didn't," he said, looked at the paper again. "I…I haven't got any thread."

Milo gazed on his friend.

"What is it, Camus?" he asked.

"Trying to search on the thread," Camus answered.

But Milo knew Camus didn't try to search on the thread. There was something in the paper which made him frozen for a while, but which one? (he was sure it wasn't the stupid conversation scraps written by him, Mu, and Shaka).

"Eleven Gold Saints plus Kanon dreamt about Camus," said Mu thoughtfully. "I wonder if this has anything to do with Hypnos."

"Hypnos!" Milo clapped his hands. "Good idea! Probably he wanted to fool us by giving such dreams! And since me, Hyoga, and Camus are very close to each other, he tried to do more fools to freak us!"

"Well…I don't think so," said Hyoga, shook his blond-head. "Hypnos has been sealed in his box by Athena, he has no strength to do such thing."

"Well, okay, you're right, Hyoga," Milo yawned again. "Forget Hypnos."

"Hmmm…," said Shaka. "Can't you see that in all of our dreams, there were always Camus' hometowns?"

All looked at the Buddha.

"I am sure that the warm market in Deathmask's dream was in France. And the tower Camus talked about in my dream, as Hyoga said, was Eiffel Tower. And the grapes in Aphrodite's…France is famous for its grapes, isn't it? The Cordon Bleu…it is French food, I know it…though I never eat it of course. Aiolia and the French restaurant. The other dreams were taking shots on Siberian-things: Siberian glacier, igloo, the tickets to Siberia. Well…does it make any sense?" asked Shaka.

"But why on earth we had to dream about Camus' hometowns?" asked Mu in depressed tone.

"Aaargh! Can't take it anymore!" Milo covered his face with both of his hands.

"Better we think about it tomorrow," Camus said. He smiled slightly to his friends. "Thanks for caring about me. I know you're all very tired right now."

"It is nothing at all, we are happy, after all," Mu smiled.

"Then Shaka, Mu, you can go back to your temple," said Milo then. "I stay here."

"Me too," said Hyoga.

"QUOI?!" Camus replied in horror. "What d' you mean, you both wanna sleep together with me in my not-so-luxurious bed?! You'll give Shion a heart attack if he knows it!"

"Whatever you say, Camus, I don't wanna go back to my temple," Milo said flatly. "I'm sleeping here, okay?"

Camus knew that it was useless trying to ask both Hyoga and Milo to sleep on their own beds, so he only rolled his eyes and sighed. "As you wish then. But don't expect me to share my blanket with you."

"So we are going to go back, then," said Mu. He and Shaka stood up. "We are returning here tomorrow."

"Good night," said Shaka, walked in dignity to the entrance of Aquarius temple. "And have a nice dream," he added.

Milo grinned after the two left the temple. "Is he trying to tease us?"

"Whatever he wants to do just make sure you don't try to do anything to him," said Camus. He walked to the ice wall bringing the Libra sword.

"Camus, are you sure it is safe to break it now?" asked Milo in uncertain voice. "I don't wanna wake up with poisonous roses covering my body."

"I'm sure Aphrodite's sleeping now. He always sleeps earlier than us coz it's good for his skin," said Camus, replied by Hyoga's laughter. Camus then raised the sword, and swang it to the ice wall. There was a crack, and the ice wall turned into pieces.

"So let's go to sleep," said Camus in despair. His beloved people followed him to the bedroom, grinned.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. My Favorites

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTER

**My Favorites**

"Wait a second…you ask me to sleep on the floor?!"

"That's the position, Milo. I'm on my bed, Hyoga's on the sofa, and you're on the floor."

"That's not fair! Just because he's your son then you give him more luxury?!"

"Stop bluffing! You wanna sleep here or not?!"

At the same time there was phone-ringing. Hyoga's mobile phone. "Hello?" greeted Hyoga. "Oh, Seiya, what is it?"

Hyoga listened for few seconds. "Well…," said Hyoga then, "I'd love tooo…but right now I have to stay in my master's temple…"

Hyoga listened again. He looked confused. "Err…you can do that without me, can't you? What?...Nobody would make any ice cream…? …Well, buy ice cream in supermarket then!"

The blond-haired young man looked frustrated now. "Yes, I know, Seiya, shikasi tonight…"

Hyoga looked at his teacher, who smiled slightly at him.

"I'm okay, kid," Camus said. "Beside, there's a scorpion here as my bodyguard."

"Shut up!" snarled Milo.

Hyoga gazed on his teacher for a very long time…

…then finally took a deep breath.

"Fine. Seiya, I'll be there tonight…yes…NO! No need to pick me up with helicopter! The event is in Grecian beach, isn't it, why should you send helicopter?...no I won't late, been trying light speed, right…? Who needs helicopter then. K. See ya there. Jaa!"

Hyoga ended the conversation and sighed. "Well…they're having lil party in Grecian beach right now," he said. "I've said I can't come, but surprisingly Seiya said that the main successor of the party is Ikki…that's not happening everyday—you know, he usually doesn't want to get along with us before we got our bones cracked…so Seiya said we have to appreciate him."

"Why's Phoenix making a party?" asked Milo.

"Seiya said he's got a notable achievement and got a lot of money from that…well dunno what it is," Hyoga shrugged his shoulder.

Camus gave Hyoga his rare smile. "Then go now. This kinda even hardly happens in your life. Have fun with your friends there, don't worry 'bout me."

Hyoga nodded, smiled. He had to trust his teacher. "Right," he said. "So…see you tomorrow."

"See you," replied Camus.

"Be silent when you pass the blokes' temples, especially Deathmask and Shaka," Milo suggested. "They don't like being disturbed at night."

"Yes, I know," chuckled Hyoga. And he walked to the Aquarius' entrance, ready to leave his master's temple.

Milo finally laid his body in the sofa. His best friend laid on the bed. Both of them stared at the ceiling.

"Nite, Milo," said Camus, ready to close his eyes. "Have a nice dream."

Milo nodded. "Nite," he didn't close his eyes.

Silence covered the room then.

"Hey, Freezer," said Milo after several minutes.

"Hmh?" replied Camus with his usual rough voice.

"I'm scared," Milo said.

Camus slowly open his deep blue eyes. "Of what?"

"'Bout the dream."

"Don't mind the dream, Milo. It's nothing. I believe a dream will stay to be a dream if we consider it as merely a dream, d' you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

Camus closed his eyes again.

"Camus."

"Whut…?"

"Which one do you like?"

"What which one?"

"The lists of the Gold Saints' dreams."

Camus smiled slightly, kept closing his eyes. "Let's started from that in the third place."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I like three dreams. The third most amazing dream is Shaka's."

"Twin Sala?"

"Yep."

"Why? Probably in that dream he'd kill you after listening to your story."

Camus laughed, the laughter that he only gave to Milo. "He wouldn't, I'm sure."

"K. And the second?" Milo also laughed a bit.

"Aiolos'."

"Oh…the fourteen years ago thing."

"Right. I was very happy at that time, he carried me on his back. We chatted about everything, 'bout simple things. Candies…children stories…something like that."

"Weren't you like yourself nowadays?"

"Myself nowadays?"

"Well…nowadays if there're people talking 'bout candies, you will ready to show them that jar-shaped hand gesture."

"Don't be kidding, Milo."

"OK…you're not that cruel…but you would glare at them and say 'Saints don't have anytime to think bout candies'."

"I was like that. But the time when I chatted with Aiolos…it was the only moment I enjoyed such kinda conversation. Candies and fairytale and such conversation."

"Why is that?"

"Probably it's because Aiolos' style."

"His style?"

"Yeah. He was the only one who could direct me to simple conversation. He was so simple, you see."

"What about now? You never talk to him 'bout candies again?"

Silence for a moment.

"Everything's different now," Camus finally answered.

"Different?"

"We're adult. No time for candies."

"But you miss it."

No reply.

"Aside from everything…I guess the blokes' dreams represent the simple things you yearn," said Milo gently. "Shopping, matchmaking, vacation."

Camus opened his eyes slowly.

"You can do those lil things sometimes, though not much," Milo said. "You permit Hyoga to. Then it means you can permit yourself."

Silence again.

"What about the first-most amazing dream?" asked Milo after several moment.

Camus closed his eyes again. "Yours. And Hyoga's, if I may add."

"Whose?"

"Yours."

"No, mine is the first-most mental."

"It's not," replied Camus. "I died in my second homeland, in my best friend's or my disciple's arms. I guess I've dreamt 'bout it for so long."

Silence.

Thirty minutes later…

"Milo?"

"Hmh?"

"Have you slept?"

"Nope."

"You're not going to ask me anything else?"

"Still thinking."

Camus smiled slightly. "Are you crying?"

"No."

But Milo's voice broke.

Camus opened his eyes, and turned his head to Milo. There were tears falling repeatedly from the corners of Milo's eyes. Common people would be overwhelmed if they saw what Camus seeing right now, but he had often seen Milo shed tears, so it didn't give much effect to him. Usually Camus would 'fined' him then, but right now he chose to give Milo a chance to convey his feeling.

Several minutes later Milo gave a question again. "Why we have to lose someone?" he asked.

"To make us stronger," replied Camus.

Milo nodded slowly. Tears kept falling from his blue eyes.

"Just…," said Milo then. "You know…the dream affected m because we're best friends. If you die…well, if you die again…then…"

Milo didn't continue.

"Then you have to be strong," said Camus, stared at the ceiling. "You're a Gold Saint."

Another silence.

"Nite, Milo," Camus finally whispered after several minutes, slowly he closed his eyes again.

"Nite," Milo replied. Tears still glistened in his eyes.

Then slowly, after twenty minutes, the light in Milo's eyes was fading. He felt sleepy. And finally he managed to close his eyes, ready to sleep.

But not for long…

"CAMUS! MILO!"

The snarl from the entrance made Camus and Milo almost jumped from the bed and sofa. Milo looked definitely furious.

"HOW DARE YOU…," he was ready to say more, but stopped when seeing who's standing near the entrance with an explicit wrath.

"P…Pope Shion?" Milo gulped.

"Yes! Me!" snarled Shion. "I'm doing a night inspection now! You two sleep TOGETHER again!"

"We're not doing anything, Shion," Camus said in his usual cold voice. "As usual, I'm on my bed and Milo's on the sofa…"

"What's the different?!" asked Shion furiously. "Sooner or later there will be an irksome gossip about Scorpion and Aquarius Gold Saint! Now, Milo, go back to your temple! Now!"

"Well, I can't…"

"Do you love Camus that bad?!"

"NO! It's not like that--," Milo stopped. He suddenly remembered something…yeah, of course! Why he hadn't thought about that before? The Pope! Maybe Shion could give some explanation 'bout why the Gold Saints dreamt about the same thing at the same time.

"Well, Shion…," Milo started to tell the whole story, and ended it with "…"that's why I sleep here tonight. I'm just afraid there's something bad happened to my best friend. He's ONLY a best friend, Shion, not more than that," Milo glared.

Shion looked at them impassively. He was silent for quite long time.

"Do you understand something?" Camus asked curiously.

Shion didn't answer. He then walked to the Aquarius entrance in dignity. "Continue sleeping then."

Milo and Camus baffled.

After Shion exited from the temple, Milo talked in annoyed voice. "What's wrong with him? First he looked at us with that kill-look, now he asked us to continue sleeping."

"He knows something," said Camus, returned to lay on his bed.

"Whut? Why didn't he explain to us?"

"It's been late at night, Milo, and I'm sure he'd prefer to explain everything in front of all the Gold Saints. Just wait."

And Camus continued his sleep.

Milo sighed, then laid himself on the sofa, thinking about Shion. Yeah…they would talk about the dreams tomorrow, and after that he could return to sleep in his own temple as usual.

SAINT SEIYA

"It succeeded! All of them were dreaming about Camus! You really have a talent for this!"

"Thank you."

"By the way, why it was only Milo who got nightmare?"

"Um…I'm sure it is because they're best friend."

"Well…if they are best friend then Milo should have had the sweetest dream."

"Well, the explanation is too long to be done in telephone…but tomorrow I'll meet you and I'll give the lecture 'bout that, he…he…"

"Alright. You will meet the Gold Saints as well and explain everything about their dreams."

"Errr….they won't angry, will they?"

"Why should they?"

"Coz I did it without their permission."

"They won't angry if you explain all the reasons, if they are angry, it is me who will handle them."

"Right, coz Shaka can do anything of there's something upsetting him."

"Do not worry about that. I will see you in my temple tomorrow."

"K. See you tomorrow, Pope Shion."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Deepest Wishes

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS

**Deepest Wishes**

Morning came. Camus had waked up from his peaceful sleep. He stood beside the sofa right now, looking at Milo who was still closing his eyes. Milo seemed having tranquil sleep, there was no indication that he had a nightmare.

Camus then walked soundlessly to the bathroom. He exited after ten minutes, already showered and changed into his usual casual clothes, and to his confusion a pawn was standing in the exit of his temple.

"Good morning," greeted the pawn.

"Good morning," replied Camus, puzzled.

"Pope Shion has a message for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he asks you to go to the town to do inspection. He also asks you to give the report by 19.00 pm."

"Ummm…okay," said Camus. He was about to say that today is Aldebaran's shift to do the inspection, but then he remembered that Shion had absolute rights to change the shifts whenever he wants.

Camus then walked to the entrance of his temple after glancing at Milo for few seconds. He left his temple without telling Milo then.

Thirty minutes later, Milo opened his eyes. What a sleep, there was no blood last night. In fact he didn't dream anything at all. Milo's eyes swept the room, searched on Camus. He was alarmed when discovered that there was no Camus. "Why's he always out of sight when I open my eyes?" he growled and got down from the bed. He then saw a pawn standing in the exit of the temple.

"Good morning," said the pawn. "Pope Shion asks eleven of you to go to his temple at 09.00 am."

"Really? Wait…eleven of us?"

"Yes, because Aquarius Camus has to do inspection in the town."

Milo looked at the pawn in horror. "What are you talking about? He's not allowed to leave this temple right now!"

"He is allowed, because the Pope asks him to," the pawn bowed his back. "Excuse me, I have to go to the Libra temple," the pawn left and walked to the Libra temple.

Milo rolled his eyes. Why was Camus leaving the temple; what if anything happened to him? Should he run after him? No…Shion would punish him if he did…after all the meeting arranged by Shion sounded very important.

He took a deep breath. There was nothing he could do now. He just hoped that his best friend would be alright and would come back to his temple safely.

Eleven Gold Saints (plus Kanon) had gathered in Shion's temple right now. All of them looked puzzled, wondered why the Pope called them without telling them the reason.

"I don't remember I made any mistake," said Aiolia, baffled.

"Well, the man in the corner," said Shaka, pointed Milo in the right corner, "…and the…whatever in the corner," Shaka pointed Aphrodite in the left corner, "DID a lot of mistakes yesterday."

Milo didn't reply. He was too busy to hide himself from Aphrodite's sight.

"But why Shion didn't call only two of them? Why calling all of us?" asked Saga.

"Where's Camus?" asked Aiolos, his eyes swept the room. But before anybody could answer him, Shion entered the room, accompanied by…

"Ikki?!" the Gold Saints gasped in disbelief.

"Hey, there," greeted Ikki, grinned. He followed the Pope to his podium. Right now he seemed having the air of importance the same as Shion himself.

"So…good morning everyone," greeted Shion after sitting in the podium. Ikki was standing beside him. The Gold Saints bowed their backs, confusion never left their faces.

"Why's he here?" asked Deathmask to Aphrodite, seemed annoyed seeing a Bronze Saint joined Gold-Saint-rank gathering.

"I don't care," said Aphrodite flatly. "What's in my mind now is just tearing the scorpion's head apart from his body."

"You must be confused," said Shion, smiling. "Moreover I bring a Bronze Saint here. Well…I will be straight to the point then. Ikki and I are going to give you the explanation about your dreams about Camus."

"Wait," Dohko seemed understanding something. "You will say that YOU are behind the mass dreams?"

"Sort of," answered Shion lightly.

"Wait a second, if you're going to give the explanation, then why you asked Camus to go to the town?" asked Milo.

"Because he must go to the town, otherwise there's no surprise for him," Shion answered.

"What…? Surprise…?"

"Would you just do not interrupt and listen to Shion's explanation carefully?" asked Shaka impatiently.

Everybody was soon shutting up. They know well that it wouldn't be wise if they gave negative reaction to Shaka's order.

"Fine," said Shion after silence covered the room. "I am going to ask Milo first. Milo, what date is tomorrow?" he asked.

"February 7th. Camus' birthday," Milo answered, looked bewildered.

"Right. I will explain about the purpose of the dreams now," said Shion. "I had this idea a week ago. This aims to make you having bigger understanding towards each other. Two days ago, while you were sleeping, you were hypnotized by Ikki in order you would dream about Camus."

Silence. Some of the Gold Saints looked horrified.

"Can you repeat once again?" asked Deathmask in fury. "We were hypnotized by a BRONZE Saint?"

"That was my order," said Shion. Though he spoke in his usual voice, there was an air of firmness in it, so Deathmask didn't dare to attack more.

"You have seen his genma ken," said Shion. "He is very talented in hypnotizing. So the things that he did were…okay, Phoenix, you tell them yourself, there is something technical which I myself cannot understand."

"Okay," replied Ikki. He coughed, then started to speak. "This is a kinda psychoanalysis. Well, I went to Aquarius temple two days ago. When Camus was sleeping, I transferred his deepest wishes to his friends and disciple's mind, you know, the buried wishes that Camus himself didn't realize. His friends and disciple would dream 'bout the deepest wishes, but Camus himself wouldn't dream about anything. After that, I went to all the temples and hypnotized you so you will dream about his wishes. That's it," said Ikki, smiling, as if anything had been clear.

Silence for so long.

Then after five minutes…

"Can you repeat once more? I don't understand?"

"How could you do such things?"

"Does it mean you have transferred Camus' thoughts to us without his permission?"

"What is it for?"

"And what's its relation with Camus' birthday then?"

"How come I did not feel Ikki's cosmo when he entered my temple?"

"Kanon is also an illusionist, why didn't ask him instead?"

"And how come Hyoga dreamt about Camus as well?"

The Gold Saints became to be very noisy that Shion had to close his ears tightly.

"Silence!" yelled Shion, and the papacy soon turned silent again. "One by one, please," said Shion. "Started from you, Aphrodite," Shion pointed to the right corner.

"Ummm," said Aphrodite, played with his hair. "Well…what's your purpose in doing this, Pope?"

"In order you will know the perfect birthday gift for Camus, you know how he is, don't you? He is a very introvert person and you hardly ever get any idea about what presents you should give to him, even Milo. By dreaming about his deepest wishes, you will no longer get any difficulty in deciding what kind of gifts he desires. When you give perfect birthday gifts, then there will be no chaos. Last time in your birthday, Aphrodite, poisonous roses scattered everywhere just because you didn't like the gift Aiolia gave to you."

Aphrodite blushed. Aiolia too. "Well he gave me FOOT-PERFUME!" said Aphrodite furiously.

"Wh…I thought you would like it!" replied Aiolia.

"LIKE IT?! It was like saying indirectly that my feet were smelling!" snarled Aphrodite.

"That explains everything," said Shion. "We do not want the same incident happen again, like, for example, all people here will spend their nights in ice coffin if Camus does not like the gifts. So, what is your question, Deathmask?"

"My question's the same as Aphro, and you've answered it, so you can skip it," answered Deathmask flatly.

"Fine. Dohko?"

"How did Ikki transferred Camus' thoughts to our dreams?" asked Dohko.

"Well…by doing psychoanalysis," answered Ikki.

"What the hell is that?" asked Deathmask.

"It is a scientific hypnosis, not magic, and it has been a popular medical treatment," said Ikki in frustration. "Gosh…you Gold Saints have those executioner skills but don't know anything 'bout psychology?"

"Dohko, are you satisfied with the answer?" asked Shion.

"Yup."

"Alright, what about you, Aldebaran?"

"Ha…ha…ha…you have a very good idea, Pope," said Aldebaran cheerfully. "I don't have anything to ask, you may skip to the next."

"Fine. Do you have any question, Saga?"

"I'm Kanon."

"Uh…alright, what is your question, Kanon?"

"I'm an expert in genma ken too, why didn't you ask me instead?" asked Kanon.

"It is clear, isn't it? You are the part of Gold Saints too, Kanon, and this hypnosis is aimed for Gold Saints, wouldn't it be funny if you hypnotize yourself?"

"Oh…right."

"Alright, what is your question, Saga?" asked Shion.

"The same as Kanon. Skip then," said Saga.

"Fine. Mu?"

"Hyoga dreamt about Camus too," said Mu. "Why is that?"

"Because he was hypnotized as well," answered Ikki. "He's special, because he's Camus' disciple. I've explained about all of this to him, he's no longer worried now."

"Okay."

"The next is you, Shaka."

"Yes. Why couldn't we feel Ikki's cosmo?" asked Shaka.

"Do you forget that I am the main successor of this plan?" asked Shion. "I have made in order you could not feel Ikki's cosmo when he entered your temples."

"I see," replied Shaka. He seemed unable to take that he was indeed lured by a Bronze Saint.

"Fine. You, Aiolia?" asked Shion.

"Does Camus want me and Marin to be together?" asked Aiolia, blushed. "So I have to date her in French restaurant as a birthday gift?"

"Oh, I do not think so," said Mu. He seemed understanding something. "The thread. The thread of the dreams is something related to France and Siberia, his hometowns. So give him something related to French restaurant, then."

"Oh…okay," answered Aiolia, looked relieved.

"What about you, Aiolos?"

Aiolos seemed to be thoughtful for a moment, then he shook his head. "No," he said. "No question."

"Fine. Next. Shura?"

"Didn't Ikki hypnotize you as well, Pope?" asked Shura.

"He did not, because he has hypnotized my Gold Saints, so I would better ask you directly about the dreams," said Shion.

"I'm sure that Shion actually didn't like to be hypnotized," Saga whispered to Kanon.

"And the last," Shion gazed on the last person. "Milo."

Everybody turned their heads to the man in the right corner, made Milo got nervous.

"Okay," said Milo after several seconds. "Why's only me and Hyoga who got nightmare about my best friend?"

Shion turned his head to Ikki. "You explain it, Ikki."

"Fine," said Ikki. "It is a nightmare for you, but haven't I said that all you dreamt of are Camus' deepest wishes? For Camus it's definitely not a nightmare."

Everybody in the room gasped.

"Well…I see!" said Mu in amazement.

"Since you are his best friend," said Ikki, "And Hyoga is his favorite student, then it was only you both who could dream 'bout the thing that he wanted most."

Milo looked astonished. Yes…that's right…Camus himself had said that the thing he wanted most is…died in his best friend or his disciple's arms.

"So…," said Milo after several minutes. "What does it mean? What should I give for his birthday party then? Do I have to kill him?"

"That's insane," said Shura.

"Well…just kidding…but…," Milo didn't know what to say, but soon he finally gave up. "Oh, forget it. Better I ask Hyoga. By the way, speaking of Hyoga, he left the temple yesterday because you invited him to your party, Phoenix. He said you'd got a notable achievement."

"Yes," Ikki grinned. He couldn't forget the paycheck Shion gave to him.

"So the achievement is the success in hypnotizing Gold Saints," growled Saga.

"Correct," replied Ikki.

"So you have understood the purpose of the dreams now," said Shion. "You have got clear pictures to decide perfect present for Camus. Then hurry finding the gifts now, and make sure that the gifts are matched with the dreams, otherwise I will find my temple to be in danger again as before," he glared at Aphrodite, who gulped.

After the meeting was over, everybody commented on the results.

"It was a nice idea of Shion," said Kanon. "So how is it, Saga? Do we have to take him to Siberia by Another Dimension?"

"No, Kanon. I think I have better idea," replied Saga.

"Just give him a voucher from French restaurant then," said Aiolia. "What'll you give to him, bro?"

"I've been thinking 'bout that," Aiolos smiled.

"What? What'll you give?"

"Secret."

"Come on, please tell meee….!"

"Nope, I won't tell you."

"Hey, Shura, where will you go?" yelled Dohko.

"I have to meet Hyoga," he answered shortly.

"What will you give, Shaka? Something related to Twin Sala petals?" asked Mu.

"Sort of," Shaka answered calmly. "What about you?"

"Ummm….ticket to Siberia will do."

While everybody walked to each of their temples lightly, Milo kept stepping to his temple with frown of his forehead. Hmmm…everybody had thought about the gifts they would give to Camus, but what'll he give?

He indeed had to asked Hyoga, otherwise he wouldn't have anything to give.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. February 7th

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS

**February 7****th**

Camus found a bunch of gifts beside his bed when he opened his eyes (Milo and Hyoga didn't sleep with him again, and the other Gold Saints including Shaka and Mu didn't want to discuss about their dreams again after he arrived from the inspection duty. He didn't know why on earth that was). Oh…right…today is his birthday. He forgot it.

After going to the bathroom, showering, and changing, he sat on his bed, and began to open his gifts. Okay…which one should he open first? Mmm…well…probably the one wrapped with pink paper… Yeah, 'course it came from Aphrodite…. He released the wrapping, so ready to find make-up kit, but instead he saw a box of grapes, and he read from the label that it came from French supermarket.

Wait a second…could it be that the other presents…

Camus hurrily opened all the wrappings, and got mesmerized seeing what his friends gave to him.

Ticket to Siberia from Mu, a voucher of French restaurant from Aiolia. Dohko gave him a poster of Siberian-igloo. There was a note below: "There are Dohko, Camus, Shiryu, and Shunlei inside the igloo. Shiryu and Shunlei cooked the dish". Camus couldn't help smiling. Then he looked at the other gifts. Shaka gave him a ball-shaped souvenir. There was Eiffel tower miniature inside it, and when he shook it, snow showered the tower…just like the petals of Twin Sala trees.

"Thanks, Shaka," Camus found himself whispering.

The others…hmmm, smells good…oh, a box of Cordon Bleu from Aldebaran. And a small ice-statue…it was Hyoga's statue…

"Shura," Camus said, gazing at the ice-statue for few minutes.

The other things were…what's in the envelope? Oh…double tickets to Siberia again? Given by Saga and Kanon…right, for Camus it was much better than traveling by Another Dimension. From Deathmask…well, not bad! A wall decoration, not a death face, but a plate with French words… Well, apparently Deathmask didn't understand French language, coz the meaning of the words are "You're the prettiest of all…I love you soooo much!!". Camus didn't want to protest about that; aside from the words, he liked the wall decoration.

Camus looked thoughtful after examining the gifts for the second times. There were no gifts from Milo and Hyoga. He didn't mind, what would they give anyway? With such dreams, he was sure Milo and Hyoga couldn't think about anything. And…wait a second…what about Aiolos? No present from him also.

"Happy 21st birthday."

Camus raised his head, and saw Shion stood at the exit of his temple, smiling.

"So…," Camus was a bit grinning. "These all your idea."

"Right."

"How did you do that?"

Shion got himself close to Camus, sat beside him, and told him all he needed to know.

"I see," said Camus.

"So…are you happy with the presents?"

Camus smiled slightly. "Yes, 'course I am. But…"

"But…?"

Camus looked thoughtful, then gazed on Shion. "Sometimes…it'll be more fun if we don't have any clear pictures 'bout what we will give as birthday presents….you know, it'll be more…challenging?"

"Do you think so?"

"Yep. I know it's so difficult for the people to understand me…but…though the presents wouldn't match with what I want…I'll make you sure that I will still like it."

Shion smiled. "Actually before going to sleep, I thought about the same thing," he said. "Besides, I have just realized that it would be rude things to penetrate somebody else's minds and search on his deepest thoughts. So I think there won't be any hypnosis again in Mu's birthday."

"I see."

Silence for a moment.

"You are not angry with me, aren't you?" asked Shion. He unusually looked worried.

"No, course not," Camus said hurrilly. "In fact I have to thank you. I…I didn't realize that I want these things so bad," Camus a bit bowed his head. He wasn't a type of person who was accustomed to express his feelings, that's why he felt strange when he did it.

"You miss your hometowns?" asked Shion gently.

Camus gazed on the gifts for some time. "Well…"

"You may visit your hometowns then."

"I can't. There's a lot of things more important than that."

"What is wrong with that?" asked Shion. "There is nothing wrong in visiting hometowns. Besides, you have never been in France again since Aiolos brought you here, have you?"

Camus didn't answer.

"So you may visit it some times," Shion gave him an envelope. "This is a birthday gift from me."

Camus seemed amazed, then received the envelope. He opened it, and saw a ticket to France.

"The flight is tomorrow," Shion said.

"But who'll guard the Aquarius temple?"

"Do not worry about that."

Camus gave Shion his rare smile, then whispered, "Thanks."

"You are welcome," smiled Shion.

When Shion had already gone from the temple, entered Aiolos. "Hi, Camus. Happy birthday," said Aiolos, smiled widely. A wrapped present was in his hand.

Camus smiled slightly at his senior. "Thank you."

"Sorry, I'm late," said Aiolos, sitting near Camus and gave him the present. "I've just got it."

"What is this?" asked Camus curiously. He opened the wrapping, and found a large plastic of candies inside it. "Ginger candies?" he asked, astonished.

"Yup."

"But where did you get it? It's so rare."

"In herbs store. Well, after traveling in the whole town. It was fun hunting, anyway," said Aiolos cheerfully.

Camus gazed on Aiolos for a moment. It was indeed Aiolos' dream who made him mesmerized.

"It was 14 years ago. You said you had eaten all kinda candies, but one that you never tasted was ginger bon," said Aiolos. "So I planned to buy you some…but I never had any chance, coz Saga and Shura killed me afterwards," Aiolos added. It was like he only talking about weather forecast.

"Ow…I see," said Camus, nodded his head.

"Won't you taste it? It's really good and chewy. Maybe's too hot for you, but…"

"Sure," Camus took a candy, released its wrap, than ate and chewed it. Suddenly he was silent for a long time.

"Wha d you think?" asked Aiolos excitedly. "Umm…honestly I really enjoyed the conversation 14 years ago…when I picked you up from France," he smiled. "You really reminded me to Milo, the one I picked up earlier, especially your appearance. The difference was you were much calmer. But then when you talked 'bout the candies, I found out that you were just the same as Milo, Aiolia, and Mu. You were cool outside, but warm inside. Umm…," Aiolos looked thoughtful for some time. "I know I can't be the same as Milo. But I hope we would have some fun conversation again some time. Coz I really had good time with you."

Camus still didn't reply. He kept looking below.

"Err…," said Aiolos carefully. "Did I say anything wrong?"

Camus was still silent in brief, but finally he shook his head slowly. "Nope."

Aiolos smiled and nodded. He finally realized that he was stupid for hoping the same thing would happen again. Camus had been a Siberian glacier for very long time; of course he wouldn't manage to talk about candies again.

"Well…I think that's all," Aiolos said cheerfully. "I have to go to Aiolia's temple—"

"I can't be as before," Camus looked at Aiolos. His expression transformed.

There was extreme sadness colouring Camus' face now, something that Aiolos didn't want to see ever again in the future. It was really hurting; Camus' sadness injured his heart more than anyone, including Aiolia, could do.

"I'm sorry…," Camus added.

"Well, you don't have to then," Aiolos smiled encouragingly. His voice was gentle. "I want that, but I can't force it. If it was only a memory…maybe we just have to keep it as a precious memory. You see…the child who was carried by me in my back…he's not gone," said Aiolos softly. "He will always be here in my heart…and in yours as well."

Camus gazed on his senior for a long time. Aiolos words' were so touching that he forgot to come back to his usual coldness.

"Well…" said Camus after several minutes. "At least I can taste it. The candy."

"Yes, the candy," smiled Aiolos.

Camus gave him his rare smile then. "Thank you…Aiolos."

"You're welcome…Camus."

After patted Camus' back as if he was his own brother, Aiolos smiled, stood up, then left the Aquarius temple.

Camus got down from his bed afterwards. Enough. Today he'd been very sentimental…this wasn't his style at all. He had been touched, smiled, even forgetting his stern attitude. Enough for today, and forever. If he kept himself in such dramatic state for a long time, he would be no longer worth as an Aquarius saint.

He kept reminding himself that they were only gifts—yeah, they were related to French and Siberian things, so what? He would appreciate them as his friends' gifts, and no mourns, no sadness, no wide smiles. Not again. He would buy cakes to be shared with Shion and the other Gold Saints, but it was jut for a formality, not something emotional.

He was about walking to the entrance of his temple when Shaka and Mu were entering the house.

"Happy birthday!" said Mu cheerfully. Shaka smiled beside him, not wearing Gold Clothes, but tunic which was similar with Mu's Jamirian clothes.

"Thank you," Camus smiled slightly. "The gifts are amazing."

"Really? Shaka bought it in souvenir shop," said Mu. "So where are you going? You look like heading to some place."

"Just buying birthday cake and some meals," Camus answered. "For all of you."

"Do not worry about that," said Mu. "Aldy has made a birthday cake. And the others are cooking as well."

'"Whaa? No way," said Camus in regret voice. "They don't need to."

"Have you forgotten our tradition?" asked Mu, sitting in Camus' bed. "The birthday-man is a one-night-stand Pope. You stay here in your temple, while they cook for you."

"Well…"

"By the way, we found it in one of the pillars of your entrance," said Shaka, gave an envelope to Camus.

"Okay…let me see…this is a ticket to Siberia again…or maybe to France…or maybe to underworld if it is from Deathmask," Camus said as he opened the envelope. But to his shock…it wasn't a ticket or such. It was a letter. And when Camus unfolded it, he saw very familiar handwritings.

"Shaka…do you mind read it for me?" asked Camus as he gave the letter to Shaka.

"What? Why? That is something personal, isn't it?" asked Shaka, who forgot to show his usual calmness despite of his surprise.

"Well, I don't mind," said Camus, sitting beside Mu. Actually the reason why he gave the letter to Shaka was he didn't want to read it himself. He felt the letter was not a prank, it was serious, and kinda touching, so if he read it himself he feared he couldn't manage his emotion again. With Mu and Shaka in his presence, he was sure he wouldn't do anything impulsive.

"Well…if you ask me to…," Shaka finally received the letter, then opened his brilliant eyes to read it. It was safe to open his eyes as he wasn't in a wrathful state of mind.

Shaka coughed a bit, then began to read.

"This is just a piece of paper…for you who have planted your coldness, your words, your firmness, even your smiles in our minds. You are our favorite, but sometimes you also can be our swearword. But aside of all things, you are the one who'll always leave footprints in our hearts.

"Why we gave you this letter, it is because we can't directly say what we wanna say. Coz we're afraid of tearing when we gaze on you. You…the one who give up your deepest wishes and decide to put it in the bottom of your heart. You…the one who want to die in our arms, with snowflakes surround you, with glaciers in every sight. That's the thing you want from us: being by your side in your very last day. But the big problem is…nobody knows the exact time. And you want to die in Siberia. Is it that easy? You want to choose your place of death. And you want to choose to die in our sides, forgetting the possibility that we ourselves might have died when you are dying. So by this letter we want to ask for forgiveness…we won't make any promise, nor swear, nor vow, that we'll be by your side when you're almost taking your last breath. You've got tickets, you've got souvenirs, you've got candies. Those things are your deepest wishes, and all people can get them almost easily (well, all people except you). But offering our arms to be your last dwelling…it's not easy…. It's not easy to be done, nor predicted, and above all…it is not easy for us…Coz we don't want to see you faint…we don't wanna see you bleeding…

"This is the letter for you, who always restrain your smile, your tears, your wishes, everything. We cannot give the thing you want most, we can't promise you something that is out of our sights. So what we're going to give then?

"You are our teacher and our friend…In your birthday, we can only give you a promise…that right now we are still your best friend and disciple. That we're here though maybe you don't like it. That we're ready to be your shoulders to laugh on, to cry on… The gift from us is just…us. We won't be wrapped…we won't be tied with colourful ribbon… but we're there…ahead to your temple…ready to meet you, to greet you, to give you our embraces though maybe you'll just throw them away. We don't know what else should we give, coz you don't want anything from us, except our arms in your last moment. But once again we can't give any vow. So instead of promising something that we are not sure will happen in the future, we're promising for today, for the present day. Coz the future is mystery…and the present is a…

"…gift…

"So happy birthday…my teacher and my friend…

"Happy Birthday…Aquarius no Camus…

"Your best friend Milo and your disciple Hyoga"

SAINT SEIYA

Shaka folded the letter, and gave it to Camus. The temple turned silent for very long time.

"Well…," said Camus finally. "Where are them now?"

Shaka and Mu looked at him in disbelief. Camus' face was very impassive; there was no sign of emotion. It was…cold as usual. This is unbelievable…even Shaka's voice gradually softened while reading the letter, and Mu looked so touched.

But this man…

"What? You expect me to cry?" asked Camus.

"Wait a second…this is a letter from your best friend and favorite disciple," said Shaka. "You are not touched even a little?"

"Well…no."

Shaka and Mu gazed on him.

Camus stood, and then put Milo and Hyoga's letter in his drawer. He then walked to his temple's exit, wondering if Aphrodite made some meals or not (if he didn't then he would cook by himself). Well…probably he'll cook, even if Aphrodite had prepared some meals (he didn't want to be the only one who didn't do anything useful, after all). He turned back to his temple, heading to the kitchen. But he was so surprised seeing Shaka and Mu were still in exactly the same position as before, still gazing at him with the mix of disbelief and shock in their eyes. They very much looked like had been frozen by Freezing Coffin.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Camus.

"No. What is wrong with you?" asked Mu.

"There's nothing wrong with him," a voice came from the entrance of Aquarius temple. Everybody turned their heads. There were Milo and Hyoga, smiling.

"Oh…you're here," said Camus, smiled slightly.

"If he was touched, then there _was_ something wrong with him," said Milo, grinned. He got himself to Camus and grabbed his shoulders. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Camus did not look at Milo's eyes.

"Happy birthday, Master," said Hyoga.

Camus looked at Hyoga, then patted his back briefly. He gave his disciple his rare smile. "Thank you, Hyoga."

"Camus—" Shaka was about to ask Camus about the letter again, but failed, because the other Gold Saints had entered Aquarius temple now, bringing various meals, cakes, and ready to celebrate Camus birthday.

"Thank you," said Camus to all the Gold Saints. He gave his rare smile once more. "Thank you for all."

TO BE CONTINUED

NB: The phrase "The future is mystery and the present is a gift is coming from Kung Fu Panda"


	8. Thank You

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA CHARACTERS

**Thank You**

Shaka of Virgo couldn't concentrate meditating. He then decided to sleep. He moved his body to the left, to the right, to the ceiling, but still he couldn't sleep easily as usual.

"Aaaaargh!" he yelled and woke up in frustration.

Really…what kind of person who didn't twitch even a little when listening to the words from such letter? Had Camus really lost his heart?

But at least just show little sign that he appreciated the letter! Shaka didn't see it—he didn't see Camus was affected even a little by the letter…yeah, the letter given by his best friend and disciple.

"I have to meet him," said Shaka. He got down from his bed and wore his tunic in hurry. "I will never sleep until I get some explanation about why he can be such senseless person."

Meanwhile, in Scorpion temple, Milo had already laid his back on his bed. He was so tired…he'd helped Camus washing the dishes and he'd never thought that washing dishes could almost take all his energy. Well…finishing specters were more exciting than doing that housewife thing (five needles for the specters and done).

Milo still opened his marvelous blue eyes though. He stared at the ceilings. He thought about his best friend, who looked more silent than usual in his birthday party. Well…in fact he even looked like an uninvited guest in his own birthday. Probably no one realized that, but Milo could see the difference between yesterday-Camus and today-Camus. Yes, until this time it was only Milo who could looked through Camus' eyes. He knew him so well.

Milo then thought about the letter he had written with Hyoga. He didn't expect Camus to be affected by the letter as Shaka and Mu did. In contrast, he felt glad Camus didn't talk about it at all. He knew well that it wasn't because Camus didn't appreciate the letter, but it was all about his inability to express his thankfulness. Milo himself probably would do the same way if it was him who received such letter.

Milo moved his body to the left. It wasn't a perfect birthday gift, after all. But he hoped, with the letter, Camus could understand that he and Hyoga maybe couldn't give the thing he wanted most.

Milo's attention was shifted some minutes later to a golden-haired man who passed his temple. The man seemed didn't care about anything surrounds him, maybe even if there were ten Hades who blocked his steps.

"Shaka, where are you going?" Milo asked puzzlingly.

"To Camus," Shaka answered, not focused on Milo at all.

"Camus? What for?"

"I left my meditation book," answered Shaka as he passed the Scorpion's exit.

Milo got more baffled. He was sure Shaka didn't bring any book in Camus' party. He decided to follow the Buddha then after hurrily wearing his t-shirt above his singlet. "Hey, wait! Shaka!"

Shaka didn't listen. He kept passing the other temples without looking everywhere (of course…he closed his eyes, after all…). He had to ignore Milo and ask Camus, otherwise he couldn't sleep peacefully tonight or even the other nights.

"Wait, Shaka," Milo had been by his side right now. "What'll you do with Camus?" he asked anxiously. Last time Milo saw Shaka like this was when he was on the way to threaten Aphrodite with his Ten Buo Huo Rin (for offering him many kinds of hair conditioners).

"I have something to ask. Why? It is not only you who have privilege to visit him in the late hours," said Shaka impatiently.

"Why's everybody always gossiping me visiting Camus' temple in the late hours?!" snarled Milo. "I never visit him in the late hours!"

"Whatever."

"Please Shaka, tell me…what'll you do? You won't kill him, will you?"

"Why is everybody always thinking that I desire to kill all the people that I want to meet?!"

"Well…because…," Milo coughed. "It's been your custom…"

"Hush!"

Shaka and Milo finally arrived outside Aquarius temple.

"You don't need to enter with me, Milo," said Shaka flatly. "This is male-business."

"Wh…I'm a man too!"

"Really? It is so shocking."

"Shaka!" Milo glared at the Buddha. Shaka ignored him, then stepped forward in dignity, entering Aquarius temple.

Milo decided to ignore Shaka's request. He followed Shaka entering Camus' temple then. Well…the consequence was maybe Shaka would send him to his six worlds…but he could think about it later. Camus' safety was more important right now.

"Camus of Aquarius," Shaka called. There was no answer. Probably Camus had slept. Who cared then…? He had to wake him up, or he would seal his five senses.

"Shaka, let's go, maybe he's slept now," Milo whispered, but Shaka's voice in contrast got louder.

"Water Carrier Aquarius Camus," Shaka called again. "The Magician of Water and Ice, Ganymede's Incarnation, or whatever your names are…I want to talk to you."

As they walked through the temple, they could hear someone was speaking. The sound was coming from the exit of the temple. Shaka and Milo stepped forward to the sound, which was getting clearer.

"…you left this mobile-phone in my temple, Hyoga."

Shaka and Milo arrived at the exit. They saw Camus stood in the terrace, but Camus didn't saw them as he stood with his back on them (and bizarrely he seemed couldn't feel their cosmos as well). Camus spoke to someone (must be Hyoga) with a mobile-phone, and Milo recognized the phone as Hyoga's.

"Well…no…tomorrow I'll go to France, the Pope asks me too. Hmm…well, I'll entrust this phone to Milo then. You're not objected, are you?"

Silent for a moment, then Camus spoke again.

"Okay…bye…um, wait, wait a minute, Hyoga. Hyoga? Are you still there?"

Silent in brief moment, then Camus spoke. "Thanks for the letter. Did you write it with Milo?"

Silent for a moment…

"Yes, of course I like it," said Camus. It was obvious from his voice that he was smiling. "Shaka read it for me and he looked touched…not everyday you can see him like that."

Milo glanced at Shaka, expected him would snap the phone from Camus and throw it away. But Shaka looked silent and thoughtful.

"Hmm…yeah…," said Camus. "I can understand that…"

Then silent for a long time. Camus kept listening to the phone, but after five minutes, he took the phone away from his ear…

…and there was sob.

Camus was crying.

Aquarius Camus, the unbreakable glacier…he was sobbing.

Milo felt like his heart was stabbed…that was the first time he watched his best friend crying, and he couldn't manage it. It was far more hurting than seeing him crying in his dream. Seeing Camus in such state made his eyes somehow got wet also.

Beside Milo, Shaka was still standing serenely.

"Yes…I'm still here. I'm sorry," Camus soon placed the phone to his ear again after he succeeded controlling his voice. But Milo knew that his tears kept falling, though he couldn't see it.

And they did…

Camus, not realizing that two men were standing behind him, let his tears fell to his cheek, to his chin, touching his neck. He couldn't help it…when listening how sincere Hyoga revealed his feeling in the phone, and mentioned the number of tears he had to shed when writing the letter…he couldn't help himself to cry also. In fact he was so touched by the letter, but he chose not to show his feeling to anyone, to Shaka, Mu, and even to Milo and Hyoga. As usual, he was just pretending to be below absolute zero. But in fact he was probably warmer than anyone else could be.

"It's the best gift I've ever got," Camus said, still controlling his voice, though his lips were shaking a bit. "I don't want anything from you…I just need you to be here…"

Behind Camus, Shaka turned around. His long-blond-hair rippled gently as he walked peacefully to the entrance of Aquarius temple.

He smiled.

It was all enough for him.

Milo stayed on his place a little longer, then decided to leave also. As he walked slowly to the entrance, he still could hear the last words from Camus, which finally made Milo dropping the tears that he had restrained.

"Thank you for being my disciple, Hyoga…

"And thanks to Milo for being my best friend for so long—"

Camus' voice broke, and he sobbed once more.

"Thank you…"

**The End**

NB: The Magician of Water and Ice is Philip Ho's epithet for Camus in his fanfic

A/N: Thanks for reading :D


End file.
